All I Want For Christmas
by LostInWriting
Summary: Christmas time in Tree Hill and Nathan is stuck in LA, unable to get home to his family. Do Christmas wishes really come true? Sequel to Mine & You're Still The One


**All I Want for Christmas is You.**

By LostInWriting

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _One Tree Hill _as it belongs to Mark Schwahn and the CW. The title of this story & the lyrics within it are from the song 'All I Want for Christmas is You' by Mariah Carey. I do not own this either. This song and its lyrics belong to Mariah Carey.

**Summary: **Christmas time in Tree Hill and Nathan is stuck in LA, unable to get home to his family. Do Christmas wishes really come true?

**Authors Note: **Hey everyone! So this is a Naley one-shot and it's dedicated to my inspiration, Kaitie; a Christmas present for her. Basically some cute Naley scenes. Merry Christmas bestie xox

* * *

It was Christmas Eve in Tree Hill and the festive cheer had spread right through town. Every tree and bush was covered in fairy lights so that no street was dark. Each house covered in extensive amounts of Christmas decorations. The one thing that hadn't arrived to Tree Hill yet was the snow, though it was definitely close by. The bitter winds blew through Tree Hill, resulting in most people staying inside next to the fire. Haley James Scott was no different.

Gathered round her Christmas fire with her best friend Brooke, she was wrapping some last minute gifts while her son Jamie was playing on his wii upstairs. Haley's five month old daughter was lay on her play mat staring at her mom. The TV was on and could be heard in the background.

"Thanks for helping me with this Brooke," said Haley as she wrapped a red ribbon around the cologne that she had bought Nathan.

"You're welcome tutor mom. You know that I'm always here for you, whether it's to babysit my favorite god children or to just share a tub of ice cream with you. I'm your girl. Though I don't know how much use I've been," Brooke confessed. She had been at Haley's house for the past two hours and hadn't really contributed to the wrapping of presents.

"You'd be surprised how important passing the ribbon actually is," she joked.

"Sarcasm Mrs Scott does not look good on you," she stuck her tongue out at Haley.

"So how are the twins," Haley asked.

Brooke was 6 months pregnant and her stomach had grown remarkably in the past month. Though she looked radiant. Her and her husband, Julian, had been trying to have a baby for years and was shocked to find out that they were pregnant with twins.

"They're kicking some baby butt in here," Brooke replied uncomfortably, rubbing her stomach lovingly.

"Can I feel?"

"Sure, get over here girly," she smiled her dimpled laced grin and moved over so that Haley had better access to her stomach.

"Wow, they're really going for it in there huh? I think they've inherited your feistiness Brooke. Man I miss being pregnant."

"It's pretty great." Brooke had never been happier; being pregnant was all that she had ever wanted and to finally have the chance at it made her the happiest person in the world. "No more babies for you and Nate?"

"Not just yet. We like that we have a big age gap between Jamie and Leah because we got to focus on Jamie and spend quality time with him growing up and we want to do the same with Leah. But we definitely want more children in the future."

"Eeeee," Brooke squealed excitedly.

"Calm down Brooke, it won't be for a few more years yet. Plus Nathan is focusing on his basketball career right now."

"Is he still in LA?"

It was basketball season still and Nathan's team, the Charlotte Bobcats had a game right before Christmas, against the Lakers. The coach had promised them that they would be home in time for Christmas with their families.

"Yeah, his plane got delayed by an hour or two. I'm supposed to pick him up at four. Jamie can't wait to see him." Neither could Haley. She hadn't seen her husband in days.

"Mom, mom," Jamie shouted as he ran down the stairs and skidded into the living room where Brooke and Haley were sat.

"Slow down Jimmy Jam. What's the rush?" Haley laughed with Brooke.

"Look," he replied, changing the channel on the television; it was the news.

"_Families from all around America are going to be apart this Christmas, if the forecasted heavy snow has anything to do with it. As you can see from the satellite images, the snow seems to be heading for the east coast of America resulting in severe weather warnings for people to stay in their homes. Many airports on the east coast have already stated that they will not be sending any more planes out into the sky until weather reports come back more positive. These airports include, Georgia, Raleigh, Tree Hill-" _The news reporter reported. Haley couldn't believe it. Had Nathan's plane left already? "_It is reported that several airports on the east coast are no longer issuing flights to states on the east. Further information to come in the next hour."_

"Mom, what about dad?" Jamie questioned with a frantic look on his face.

Before Haley could answer her son's question, the phone rang.

"Hello," Haley answered.

"Hi baby." That familiar voice spoke to her. Nathan's voice had never comforted her so much.

"Nathan, where are you? What's going on?"

"Apparently, there's snow heading your way and they don't know how safe it is to fly to the east coast yet. They've stopped all flights to Tree Hill Hales."

"I've just seen it on the news but what does it mean? When are you coming home Nathan?" Haley asked worried at what her answer might be.

"They're saying that the earliest flight out of here will be Monday."

"Monday? But Nathan, that's two days away and Christmas is tomorrow."

"I know Hales, and if I could be there now, I would be. You know that."

"What about the kids? Jamie misses you and this will be his first Christmas without his dad. And this is Leah's first Christmas ever."

"Don't remind me Haley, I want to be at home with my family and I'm going to do everything I can to get out of here and come home to you. Okay?" Haley didn't respond; she couldn't speak. "Hales, okay?"

"Okay," she agreed.

"I've got to go baby but I'll ring you tonight to let you know how the flight hunting is going. Give my baby girl a kiss for me and tell Jimmy Jam that I'll make it up to him. I love you Haley."

"I love you too Nathan. Bye sweetie." She put the phone back in its place and turned to look at Jamie. He looked crushed; it broke Haley's heart to see him like this.

"He's not coming home for Christmas is he?" the young boy asked.

"He's going to try real hard Jamie but they're not letting planes fly to Tree Hill. I'm sorry baby. We'll still have a good Christmas though, yeah?" She tried to sound optimistic but it wasn't working.

"Sure," he said plainly, almost like it was a robotic response. He walked away from his mom and Brooke and trudged up the stairs back to his room.

"I'm sorry Hales," Brooke said rubbing Haley's arm comfortingly.

"Thanks Brooke. I just feel bad for Jamie. We have never been apart at Christmas; it's going to kill him."

"I'm sure you will have a good Christmas all the same girly."

"I hope you're right."

"I'm going to have to go. It's getting late and Julian doesn't like me driving in the dark, especially in my condition," she said indicating to her bump.

"Okay, I understand. Will you be coming round tomorrow for dinner?" Brooke and Julian had been coming to Nathan and Haley's every Christmas for the past few years.

"I'm sorry we're having Christmas at our house this year. You know it's going to be our last Christmas before the twins arrive and we want Olivia to have a relaxed Christmas," she said talking about her adoptive daughter.

"Of course, don't worry about it."

"I'll call you tomorrow though, yeah?" Haley nodded in response just before Brooke hugged her.

"Drive safe Brooke, bye." Haley closed the front door behind Brooke and made her way back into the living room, sitting next to Leah who had been quiet for some time. "I guess it's just you, me and your big brother this year princess," she said playing with Leah's feet.

* * *

"Come on Jame, cheer up buddy. You usually love making Christmas cookies," Haley said as she cut out the Christmas tree shaped cookies. It had become a tradition in the Scott household for them to make Christmas cookies, courtesy of Haley's mom's secret recipe.

"It's no fun without dad," he said sadly.

"Hey, I'm fun mister," Haley pouted.

"Mom, you won't let me be messy and you won't have fun because you're holding Leah," Jamie complained.

"Don't you want Leah to be involved too?"

"Yeah but I guess that it's not the same without dad."

"I know baby, I miss him too. Look, why don't you go and put 'It's a Wonderful Life' on while I put these cookies in the oven?"

"Okay."

"Do you mind taking Leah for me? Just put her in her chair okay?" she said, handing Leah over into Jamie's arms softly. "Be careful with her, don't run."

"I won't," he said leaving the kitchen.

Haley checked her phone again. She had been waiting for a call or some sort of message off Nathan telling her that he had found a way to get home, but her phone remained message-less.

Haley and Jamie sat down with popcorn to watch 'It's a Wonderful Life', their favorite Christmas film, as Leah lay in Haley's arms. Half way through the film, Leah fell asleep on Haley.

"Are you feeling any better baby?" Haley asked her son.

"I suppose," he replied half-heartedly.

"Your dad loves you, you know that right?"

"I know it just sucks that he can't be here. It's Christmas. He won't be able to open the present that I got him or be in the pictures tomorrow or burn the stuffing for dinner."

"Yeah he's pretty good at ruining my Christmas dinner isn't he?" she laughed.

"I feel worse for Leah though."

"Why's that?"

"Because I've had every Christmas with dad but she's going to miss it this year."

"You're a good brother Jamie. Leah is lucky to have you."

"I try," he smirked with the same cockiness as Nathan.

"I bet you do," Haley laughed. "Come on, time for bed."

"Do I have to?"

"You sure do if you want presents tomorrow."

They both stood up from the couch and climbed the stairs to the upstairs hallway.

"I'm just going to put Leah in her crib, I'll be in to say goodnight in a minute," Haley said as she walked to Leah's nursery.

Jamie walked into his bedroom and knelt down next to his bed. Every Christmas or whenever he really wanted something, he would pray to his uncle Keith.

"Hey Uncle Keith, its James Lucas Scott again. I know that I asked for snow this year but I don't want it anymore. I just want my dad to be home for Christmas. I love snow but I love my dad even more so I'd really like it if you could pass this message on to God or Santa or whoever else makes dreams come true because that's all I want this year."

Haley's heart melted at the sight of her young son kneeling at his bed, praying for the return of her husband. He had such a big heart.

"Are you getting into bed then Jame?" Haley interrupted. Jamie clambered onto his bed and snuggled under the blankets. "Do you want me to tuck you in?"

Jamie nodded. Haley always tucked him in, mimicking what her mom used to do with her. She tucked the quilt right under him so that he was wrapped up tight. She leant down and kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight James Lucas Scott," she said.

"Night momma." He turned on his side and closed his eyes to fall into a deep slumber. Haley retreated to her bedroom and changed into her pyjamas. Her bed was cold as she climbed into it without Nathan by her side. She looked over to his pillow and stroked the place where his head would be. She fell asleep in the same position.

* * *

Haley always had bad dreams when Nathan was away but tonight was different. It was just her and Nathan sat at their bench by the river. The sun was high up in the sky and Durham was quiet for a change. His voice was the only thing that could be heard; he was whispering her name; _Haley, Haley. _She stirred but still she did not wake. A hand caressed her face but Nathan did not move causing Haley to jolt as she awoke, feeling a hand on her cheek.

"Oh Nathan," she sighed in relief after thinking that there was a psycho stalker in her house. She draped her arms around his neck after placing a deep kiss on his lips.

"God I've missed you baby," Nathan said as he breathed her in. He never felt truly at home until he was holding Haley.

"What are you doing here? I thought with the snow..." her words trailed off.

"Brooke and Julian," he simply said. "Apparently some movie producer owed Julian a favor so he got his pilot to fly me to Tennessee in his private jet. I had to buy some dude's car to drive here but you're worth it."

Her grin lit up her soulful brown eyes and he knew exactly what she was thinking; a skill that he had inherited after being with Haley for such a long time. He was able to know exactly how she was feeling and what she was thinking without even looking at her.

"I can't believe that you're actually here," she said stroking his cheek, still shocked at his arrival.

"I wanted to surprise you. Now hows about we wake the kids up and start Christmas?"

"I can't think of anything else that I would rather do." She excitedly jumped up and went to wake the children.

* * *

"Jamie," Haley whispered softly whilst stroking her son's sandy blonde hair. "Jimmy Jam, wake up baby."

The little boy eyes slowly opened and then the realisation of what day it was hit him.

"It's Christmas," he called out, throwing the blankets away from his body. "Is he here?"

"Who James, Santa?"

"No Mom, dad. I wished for the snow to stop so he could come home." He ran to the window and looked outside to see the white, snow covered streets being sprinkled with more snow. "It's still snowing," he mumbled disheartened. "He's not home is he?"

"I'm sorry buddy, I'm sure he tried everything that he could but come on lets open your presents and then you can ring dad okay?" Jamie nodded and followed Haley into Leah's room, where Haley picked up her already wide awake daughter and carried her downstairs into the living room. The Christmas lights were always left on overnight so when they walked into the room this Christmas morning, the room was alight with presents everywhere. At the sight, Jamie got excited and ran into the middle of the pile of presents grinning happily.

"Are all of these for us?" He gasped.

"They sure are," Haley grinned back. She loved Christmas day and seeing Jamie's face light up, hell she even loved seeing Nathan's face light up. He still acted like a 6 year old on Christmas day.

"Can I open them?" Jamie questioned as Haley sat Leah in her baby chair.

"What, without your old man?" Nathan exclaimed entering the living room with a tray full of egg nog for his family, which he placed on the side table.

"Dad!" Jamie shouted running to Nathan who picked him up into a fatherly embrace. "How did you even get home, I thought you were in LA? Wait a minute," he cried out. "Mom, you knew about this?"

"I only found out this morning when your dad woke me up, he wanted to surprise you and Leah. Look Leah is happy too."

They all looked at the dark haired baby who was smiling happily, obviously picking up on the joyful atmosphere.

"How could I forget about my favorite princess," Nathan asked rhetorically, placing Jamie down and making his way to his daughter, bending down kissing Leah's forehead. "How's my little girl?" he cooed and Leah giggled.

"Dad can we open presents now? Pleeeeeaaaaseee!" Jamie begged in anticipation.

"Sure Jimmy Jam," Nathan replied, sitting on the floor next to Leah's baby chair, Haley sat in between his legs with his arms wrapped around her protectively. The fire was burning on the background as Jamie ripped the wrapping paper to shreds.

"Be careful you don't rip the tags off the presents Jamie, we need to know who gave you which presents so that you can write your thankyou cards.

"Thankyou cards again Momma?" the young boy complained.

"Yes, otherwise you won't get presents every year if you're ungrateful James," Haley explained. She had encouraged Jamie to write thankyou cards every year for both birthday and Christmas. "Plus, you get to help Leah this year."

"Wow, my very own New York Knicks Jersey," Jamie held up the jersey, his number 12 in bright red/orange. Although his favorite basketball team would forever be the Charlotte Bobcats, he did quite favor the Knicks.

"I pulled a few strings with my buddy Raymond Felton and he got the team to sign it for you. Do you like it?" Nathan asked.

"Dad I love it, thanks mom and dad," Jamie thanked his parents with a hug. He continued to open his presents receiving Wii games, DVDs, more clothes and tickets to a baseball game in the summer. Haley was next to open her presents once they had all helped Leah with hers.

"I've been hiding this for weeks at Brooke and Julian's house," he smirked proudly, walking over to the front door and coming back into the living room carrying a case that resembled the shape of a guitar. "I hope you like it. Merry Christmas Hales." He placed the black leather case on the floor and kissed her cheek.

Haley slowly opened the golden locks and unfolded the case to find her very own beautiful mahogany acoustic Gibson guitar which had her name written along the neck.

"Do you like it?" he asked concerned after Haley hadn't spoken for quite some time.

"Oh Nathan I love it, I've always wanted my own Gibson. How did you get my name on it?" she questioned.

"I have some contacts," he winked. "And look on the back."

She turned the guitar around and saw that written on the back of the neck was a line from one of her songs; "I'm so glad you're mine".

"You know that I always loved that song," he spoke softly.

"It really is beautiful. I thought that having you back was the best Christmas but it just keeps getting better." She leant in and placed a tender kiss on his lips.

Nathan had opened all of his presents, including the photo frame that Jamie had personalised for him that had a picture of their little family in it. He only had one last present left to open off Haley.

"Okay then Hales, hit me," he said waiting with his arms open for his present.

"So I know that you've wanted one for a really long time because you think that a family is incomplete without one and we have had it in the house for the past few days. I can't believe that you didn't spot him when you came in," she nervously smiled as she carried a chocolate Labrador puppy into the living room. "He's called Duke. I thought it was fitting for us."

"You got me a puppy? Seriously?"

His playful grin reminded Haley of Jamie and his childlike innocence; she knew that he loved Duke already.

"Come here boy, come on Duke," Nathan called out as the puppy skipped towards him, jumping into his arms. "I can't believe you remembered Hales."

"I remember everything you say to me. So you like him because we've all kind of become attached."

"Like him? Are you kidding, I love him. Our family really is complete now huh?"

"Give or take a few more kids," she smirked.

"It's the best Christmas ever right dad?" Jamie interrupted.

"It sure is Jame."

* * *

Later in the day, once all of the presents had been opened and dinner had been eaten, Haley and Nathan received a knock on the door. From the frantic banging, Haley knew that it could only be one person.

"Merry Christmas Tutor Wife," Brooke exclaimed as she hugged Haley.

"Merry Christmas Tigger," Haley responded.

"Happy Christmas Aunt Haley!" Olivia continued.

"You too girly, your presents under our tree," Haley said as Olivia ran into the living room.

"Happy Christmas best friend," Haley pulled Julian into an embrace.

"Right back at you buddy!"

"I thought that you were staying at home this Christmas?" Haley questioned.

"Yeah that was a lie, which normally I do not allow," she called out loud enough for Olivia to hear. "But it's for a good cause right?"

"Of course, Christmas wouldn't be the same without you guys. Nathan and Jamie are in the living room on the wii, come through."

The three friends joined the boys and Olivia in the living room.

"Hey Julian, merry Christmas man," Nathan hugged Julian who had become one of his best friends.

"Happy Christmas Nate, you too J-Man."

"Thanks Uncle Julian."

"Here's your present off me, Brooke, Livi and the twins," Julian said handing over Jamie's present.

"Oh my god, a video camera," Jamie gasped.

"Guys you shouldn't have," Haley told them.

"Haley's right, you spoil him too much as it is," Nathan concurred.

"Don't be silly, he's our godson. Plus this means that you will get to come on set with me and Livi more."

"Awesome," his voice rang out.

"Hey look, it's snowing again," Olivia grinned at the sight of snowflakes.

"Anyone for a snow fight?" Nathan suggested.

"Yay snow fight." Jamie had already bounded towards the back door.

"Jamie, put your coat and gloves on please," Haley called to him.

"You too Olivia, wrap up warm baby," Brooke told Olivia.

The adults joined the kids outside, once Leah was wrapped up, they had already started making snowballs.

"Hey Uncle Julian," Jamie cried and just as Julian turned to face him, he received a well aimed snowball in his chest.

"Man he's got a good aim. Right, I'm coming for you Jamie, you too Olivia." Julian ran further down Nathan and Haley's large garden.

"No dad, don't," Olivia squealed happily.

"Are you coming," Nathan asked to Brooke and Haley.

"No I need to stay with Leah," Haley replied.

"Hales, I'll stay with her up here. I can't really run around in my condition anyway," Brooke said, taking Leah from Haley's arms.

"Thanks Brooke." Haley walked to Nathan and took his hand in hers.

"Is this Christmas everything that you hoped for Hales?" Nathan asked.

"No, it's been so much more. But all I've ever wanted for Christmas is you Nathan; the thought of you missing this is unbearable. Merry Christmas Nathan."

"Merry Christmas Haley," he replied, putting his arm around her shoulder and joining his son, niece and friend to throw snowballs.


End file.
